David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers
David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers '''is game for the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance and the first installment in the David and Thomas series. The game features the two heroes of the game David and Thomas. The game's villains are Max Power and Roger Power. David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers is Rated E10 and was released in September 2004. A multiplayer mode is in the game as Player 1 can be David and Player 2 is Thomas, but when the game is beaten Player 1/2 can be either David or Thomas. Story The game begins where it was a hot normal summer day in Middletown and David and Thomas were out drinking sodas until they both here a rumbling noise. They both hide and later find out it was Max Power's Spaceship and it was shooting it's lazer and it shot right at the store, the two were found and they both were running until they hid behind a hardware store. The brothers sneaked into the ship and find out Max's secret plan. Max's plan was he will destroy all the buildings in the city, replace them with Powers Industry, and make everyone work for life making Middletown into a destroyed and polluted wasteland. But this time Max isn't working alone this time he got his brother Roger to join on his plan. David and Thomas rushed out of the ship before being caught and they were shocked about Max and Roger's plan so they both decide to stop the two's plan and save the city. Areas Area 1: ' '''The Suburbs' Area 2: Downtown Area 3: The Megamall Area 4: The Park Area 5: Adventureworld Theme Park Area 6: West Middletown Area 7: Max Power's Spaceship Area Bosses Area 1 Boss 1: '''Sam Shotgun '''Boss 2: '''The Drill-inator 5000 Area 2 '''Boss 1: Miles Machete Boss 2: Wormhole Area 4 Boss 1: '''Bombdad '''Boss 2: The Destruct-inator Area 5 '''Boss 1: '''Dr. Apocolypse '''Boss 2: '''Eternal Moonshine Area 6 '''Boss 1: '''Demon Dragon '''Boss 2: '''The Quadra-Leg 9000 Area 7 '''Boss 1: '''The Eliminators '''Final Bosses: '''Max and Roger Power Gameplay In the game you can play as David or Thomas by switching characters and if one dies like for example if Thomas dies he lies there on the floor for a minute until his health is fully restored, but if both David and Thomas die then you have to start at the checkpoint or at the start of the level. The game is up to four players them being David, Thomas, Matt, and Travis. The game is also free roam and you can do many things like buy items, play mini games, or do sidequests. Each time your character gets hurt there's no need for a health bar the health restores itself like in all David games. As four players you can play fun minigames together or battle. There are also some hidden stuff in the game like in Level 2 of Area 2 you can find a Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga poster on the wall or in Level 3 in Area 5 you can find a rollercoaster that looks like the rollercoaster California Screamin' in Disney California Adventure. The game has cheats but not a lot, one of the famous cheats is the $5000 ﻿cheat and the never die cheat.﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:David (series) Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:2004 Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games